


Bitter Lemonade

by ObliqueOptimism



Series: Baby (You've Got What It Takes) [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coming Out, Gen, Homophobia, Not Beta Read, Parent Klaus Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism
Summary: Bradley knew a place to go where he was loved unconditionally.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Baby (You've Got What It Takes) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576855
Comments: 71
Kudos: 351





	1. So This Is (Unconditional) Love

**Author's Note:**

> them: sara when will you write chapter two of witch boy klaus  
> me: sure sure yeah of course  
> them:  
> me: here have a fic about bradley
> 
> bradley and jackson are 14 or 15. around there.

Bradley knew his dad wasn’t right when he said that it’s _wrong_. His dad has said more than once how, _he guesses_ the Katz-Hargreeves are _nice_ enough but that they are _wrong_ and how they are raising Jackson (Bradley’s best friend, _his magpie_ ) is _wrong_ and how gay people are _wrong_ and Brad, you shouldn’t be friends with that Jackson-kid, you shouldn’t go spend time with that damned family, _it’s wrong_.

His mom doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t agree, she doesn’t disagree. 

Bradley isn’t sure which is worse, having an opinion that is wrong, or not having an opinion at all. 

He packed a bag, intending to stay the night, if they let him. They always have and he doubted that Mr. Klaus or Mr. Dave would send him home. Chances were Mr. Klaus was going to freak out and say that Bradley could live with them forever. 

That would be nice.

But Bradley did still love his parents. Even if they would kick him out of the house if they knew. (He could then move in with the Katz-Hargreeves? If his dad kicked him out?) They’re still his parents. He loves them, as much as he sometimes wished things were different. That he wouldn’t have to be afraid of what his dad would say, or do. That he knew his mom would welcome him with a hug and a mug of hot chocolate, saying she’d help protect him, keep him safe, and love him no matter what.

He’s got Mr. Klaus and Mr. Dave for that. 

It’s just-- sometimes, he wished it was _his parents_ who made him feel loved like Mr. Klaus and Mr. Dave did. 

He’s still thankful that he has the Katz-Hargreeves though. And he sometimes feels guilty when he looks at Jackson, his parents, and he is jealous, resentful, at how _loved_ Jackson is. The feeling tasted like bitter lemonade. (His magpie deserves all the love though, but why can’t his parents love him like that?)

When he was eleven, Bradley’s dad tossed a book at him, “See what your precious Jackson’s dad is really like.” 

He and Jackson read Vanya’s book. 

Bradley held Jackson throughout the parts about Mr. Klaus. 

He knew his dad had him read it to make Mr. Klaus into a villian. See what being _wrong_ did? But it just made Bradley appreciate the Mr. Klaus he knows even more. (Mr. Klaus always said that Jackson is the one who saved him, Bradley could see how Jackson could save someone like that.)

It also showed him that while he didn’t always agree with or get along with his parents, _they weren’t Sir Reginald Hargreeves._

No, Bradley’s home life wasn’t bad. It wasn’t good either. The feeling amongst them was that if it wasn’t for unconditional love-- there wouldn’t be any love. The feeling of _knowing_ how _conditional_ the _unconditional_ love was a bit stifling. 

It wasn’t like the unconditional love at the Katz-Hargreeves.

That was _real_ unconditional love.

“I’m going to Jackson’s,” Bradly lifted his overnight bag. “Probably staying the night.” His mom nodded and his dad muttered something about how they would _contaminate his boy._

Bradley rolled his eyes and left their apartment. 

Jackson didn’t live far, it was always a short walk in a safe part of town. He was glad he could make the journey on his own now. When he was younger it was always either Mr. Klaus or Mr. Dave coming to pick Bradley up to hang out at theirs or at the park. Jackson stayed the night at his house once or twice over the years, but he didn’t really want to see his best friend and his dad interact too much. Jackson was pretty opinionated whenever someone would say something hateful, just like Mr. Klaus was, and he was always afraid that if his magpie said something too much for his dad to handle that they’d become like Romeo and Juliet, having to sneak out to see each other. 

Not that they were dating or anything!

(But Jackson did have _the best _smile.)__

__He knocked on the Katz-Hargreeves door and waited._ _

__“Hi, Mr. Dave,” Bradley smiled, trying to calm his nerves._ _

__Mr. Dave smiled back, “Come on in, Bradley. Jacky isn’t home right now-- violin practice with Vanya. But he should be back soon.”_ _

__Bradley knew Jackson wasn’t home yet._ _

__That was the point._ _

__Bradley followed Mr. Dave into their apartment. It was warm, inviting. Rules on the fridge, radio playing a tune, lights always on, knitting next to the sofa, stacks of books left out but piled neatly to the side, art from both Jackson and Bradley displayed._ _

__Mr. Klaus was in the kitchen, starting to prepare some food. He winked at Bradley, giving a warm smile and holding up his HELLO hand. “Is that a bag I spy with my little eye? Are you gracing us with your presence for a whole night?”_ _

__“If you’ll have me,” Bradley said back._ _

__“It would be an honor, good sir!”_ _

__He went and dropped his bag off in Jackson’s room before coming back out. He felt nervous. Why was he so nervous? He knew everything was fine._ _

__About a month ago he told his magpie he was gay. He knew Jackson would keep his secret and wouldn’t hold it against him. It had been nerve wracking telling him even though he knew-- Jackson had held him close and said that he still loved Bradley. Later he’d suggested that Bradley, if he wanted to, could come out to Mr. Klaus and Mr. Dave. A safe space where he could be himself with worry._ _

__And practice for if and when he wanted to tell his parents._ _

__(Jackson said he didn’t know what his sexuality was, he was still trying to figure it out. Bradley said he suspected he was gay for a few years now, only recently being sure that he was.)_ _

__“Um,” Bradley fidgeted on his feet and pulled at the bottom of his shirt, clear signs he was anxious. “Mr. Dave? Mr. Klaus?”_ _

__Mr. Klaus came out from around the counter, leaving the kitchen and Dave patted the seat next to him on the sofa._ _

__Bradley found himself between the two, both giving him his full attention. Mr. Klaus’s arm was already around his shoulders, as if preparing to give a hug._ _

__“I know you both are-- Um. That you both are here for me and--”_ _

__“Take your time,” Mr. Dave said, gentle smile and kind eyes._ _

__Bradley nodded and then took a breath before it all came spilling out, “I’m gay. And I know neither of you mind and you’ll be there for me but I have only told magpie so far and I know it’s safe to tell you both and neither of you will hate me for it or think it’s _wrong_ , that I’m _wrong_ and--”_ _

__He was cut off when Mr. Klaus pulled him into a full hug. He seemed to be whispering obscenities about his dad._ _

__Mr. Dave rubbed at his back, “Thank you for telling us, Bradley. You’re very brave, I know it was scary, even though you knew we’d accept you. We’d never hate you, and of course you aren’t wrong for being gay.”_ _

__“Do you feel safe at home?” Mr. Klaus pulled back slightly before looking at Mr. Dave, “He can move in with us.”_ _

__“Sunshine--”_ _

__“Thank you Mr. Klaus,” Bradley smiled slightly. “But I’m fine living at home yet.”_ _

__“Okay, well we support you, Bradley. And if you ever decide to tell your parents and it doesn’t go well you _obviously_ \--” Mr. Klaus sent a glare at Mr. Dave, silently telling him that this wasn’t up for discussion, “have a home here with us.”_ _

__Then the sound of a key in the door before it opened. Jackson was home._ _

__Jackson looked beautiful. He smiled when he saw Bradley. Bradley didn’t want to see the smile leave his best friend’s face._ _

__Only it did when he saw how Bradley was being hugged by Mr. Klaus and how Mr. Dave was on his other side. His face scrunched up in worry, “Bradley? Are you okay?” He quickly put his violin down and walked over._ _

__“I just came out to your parents,” Bradley stated._ _

__Jackson’s face lit up with a grin, “Did daddy offer to adopt you?”_ _

__Bradley laughed as Mr. Klaus protested, saying it wasn’t _adoption_ just _moving in_. And besides, it’s not like he hadn’t offered to have Bradley move in with them before. He’d offered dozens of times already. It wasn’t like Bradley wasn’t part of the family!_ _

__Because Bradley was pretty lucky._ _

__He had two families._ _

__And one of them he knew for certain that he was loved and always would be. There wasn’t anything he could do that would turn them against him, make them not want to help in any way they could. He was safe there._ _

__His second family was always there for him, with _real _unconditional love.___ _


	2. At Least He’s Loved Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suprise! a chapter two! thanks to val, courtney and rem. y'all the best.
> 
> i'm drunkl btw
> 
> ps if you don't know what an american class ring is, google it to get an idea
> 
> jackson and bradley are 17, and they are dating

They were at the dinner table. Bradley mostly pushed his food around his plate, head tilted on his other hand as he ate slowly. His mom was as silent as him, nodding and giving affirming noises when they were required. His dad kept talking. He spoke about his day, telling the jokes the guys at the lumber yard said, about how the new guy used the wrong tools and he had to correct him, telling Bradley he needed to sit up straight in his chair.

Bradley bit the inside of his cheek. _How can I when I’m not straight?_

How many times a day he thought to himself these little sentences that would out him. That would make his parents know he was gay. He’d realized a few years ago that he was, and now he and Jackson were dating. 

But he couldn’t tell his family that.

Most of the time it didn’t bother Bradley that he couldn’t _be himself_ at home, with his parents. He figured that was because when he was at the Katz-Hargreeves he _could_ be himself. He had an outlet to truly be whoever he was, no judgement. Just support.

Bradley was brought out of his thoughts by how quiet it had gotten. He looked up from his plate to see his dad with his face blank, _“What do you mean you aren’t straight.”_

They were at the dinner table. Jackson laughed along with a joke his dad just said, his daddy snorting with how much he was laughing. Things were going well. His daddy had tried a new recipe, experimenting with it as he tried it, not following the rules.

Not that either Jackson nor his dad were surprised by the fact. But his daddy enjoyed cooking and tended to do it more than his dad. He’d always had a bit of a control issue over the kitchen, still after all these years chasing out his uncles when they tried to even make toast. 

As the laughter died down and the conversation returned to normal, there was a knock at the door.

With a glance at each other, they all looked as confused, no one expecting company.

Daddy got up to answer the door, _“Fuck.”_

Jackson and his dad shared a look, trying to see who was at the door. He’d never heard his daddy use that voice. It sent shivers up his spine.

The door closed and his daddy came into view, his arms around Bradley.

_who had a split lip_

_“Fuck,”_ his dad said quietly.

“He’s fucking staying here, David. You and Jackson take care of him while I take care of Vick,” daddy said, hands obviously gentle as he led Bradley into the room, sitting him down on the spare dining table chair.

Bradley’s chair. 

“Mr. Klaus, really--” Bradley started.

“Sunshine, I think Bradley needs us more than Vicky does at the moment,” his dad said, his voice a measured calm. It was clear that he wanted to go see Mr. Mills just as much as daddy did. 

_“Thirteen years, remember?_ I told him thirteen years ago that he’d better not hit his son. Day we met him,” daddy kept a hand on Bradley’s shoulder as he spoke. 

“Mr. Klaus, please don’t,” Bradley said, voice wavering in a way that hurt Jackson. “I don’t want you getting hurt over this.”

Daddy sat down on his chair and took a breath, “I won’t be the one getting hurt.”

“Daddy,” Jackson said, “he said no.”

“Let me get some ice for that,” dad said, getting up.

“Are you okay?” Jackson asked his boyfriend. He reached out and Bradley met him half way, holding hands at the table. The food forgotten. 

He squeezed his hand as his dad came back with an ice pack. 

“Um, so,” Bradley took a quick breath, “I accidentally came out tonight. _It didn’t go great._ ”

His daddy swore again. 

“Klaus is right,” dad said. “You have a home here.”

Bradley nodded, “I know. Thank you. I really-- _I’m sorry._ ” He looked like he was about to start crying.

Jackson found himself out of his chair in an instant, enveloping Bradley in a tight hug. Bradley shook in his arms. He gripped back, arms wrapping around Jackson just as tight. “We love you,” Jackson whispered. “We love you.”

“I’m sorry,” Bradley whispered back, repeating himself. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

They were saying the same things over and over together, _we love you, I’m sorry, we love you, I’m sorry._

When they parted, daddy was sitting there, crying himself with the first aid kit on the table. Dad had moved the food to the side, ice pack still in his hand.

“Can I see, Bradley?” daddy asked, gesturing.

Bradley wiped his eyes and turned to face daddy.

Daddy started cleaning the cut, “This wasn’t with a fist.”

“It was,” Bradley defended. “Just he was still wearing his class ring. Class of ‘04. _Go Cougars_.”

Jackson heard his daddy mutter something about shoving the class ring down his throat. 

As soon as daddy finished cleaning the cut on Bradley’s lip, dad put away the leftovers and then put the dishes in the sink to soak. Jackson took his boyfriend’s hand and led him into the living room. Humming Bradley’s favorite song, he wrapped a blanket around his boyfriend as his daddy was muttering, looking for Bradley’s favorite movie. 

Eventually they all ended up in the living room, eating ice cream, watching Bradley’s comfort movie. 

Jackson kept his arms around his boyfriend, blanket around them. When Bradley was yawning more than not, daddy said they should go to bed. They had a setup in Jackson’s room for when Bradley stayed over, as he did often. Daddy kissed them both on the forehead, saying how much he loved them. Dad gave them both tight hugs, promising that if either of them needed something don't forget to ask.

In the morning, Bradley having borrowed some of Mr. Dave’s clothes as he wasn’t as tall and lanky as either Mr. Klaus or his magpie, looked up from his breakfast when the phone rang. Mr. Klaus had answered it and after a hushed conversation, held the phone to his chest.

“It's your mom. Do you want to talk to her?” his voice was soft, _caring and worried._

Bradley thought for a moment before nodding. 

“I told Klaus that your dad is gone for the day. To come get your stuff,” his mom said, voice sad. “I’m sorry, Brad. I asked if you could stay there. I don’t want him to hit you again.”

Bradley felt his heart sink, _”Oh._ Okay.” He was glad that she didn’t want him to hit him again, but he had hoped he could go home. That his dad was sorry. That he didn’t mean to. That he now knew it would be okay to be gay. 

_But no._

She wanted him to get his stuff and leave.

“If it’s okay with you Brad, I’d like to call every day? To check in.” His mom paused before adding, “Is that okay?”

“I’d like that,” Bradley said. If he could still keep his mom in his life-- his silent mom-- who never stood up for him-- or had ever hit him--

_His mom._

No one went to school that day. Mr. Dave took the day off and neither Mr. Dave or Mr. Klaus said anything about Bradley or Jackson going to school that day. All of them, together, went to Bradley’s home.

What _was_ his home.

He hugged his mom tight, she said she was sorry. 

Mr. Dave escorted Bradley to his room to pack some clothes, some things he needed or wanted to bring with him. Mr. Klaus stayed with his mom, discussing things with her? Threatening her? Bradley wasn’t sure.

Jackson didn’t leave his side. 

Held his hand through the whole situation. If Bradley needed both hands, his magpie just moved his hand but kept it on Bradley somehow. A grip on his shoulder, a pat on the back, a hand running through his hair.

Bradley was getting kicked out of his house for being gay, but he was moving into a place he’d dreamed of living.

_It still hurt though._

Even if he had always been happier at the Katz-Hargreeves, he was still losing his family.

His parents weren’t there for him anymore.

No more unconditional love from the Mills.

His mom did call, almost every day. Sometimes she skipped a day. He actually got closer to her than he was when he lived with her. His dad wasn’t taking control of the conversation

He liked his mom.

She was nice.

_He hadn’t known that._

Then one day, at the time when his mom would usually call, Mr. Klaus slammed the phone down for it to just start ringing again. “It’s your dad,” Mr. Klaus said, voice dripping with distaste.

Bradley held out his hand.

 _”Brad?_ You doin’ okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obliqueoptimism @ tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> obliqueoptimsim @ tumblr


End file.
